


tarried once and listened long

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Virgil, Fae Logan, Fae Virgil, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Logan, Switch Patton, Switch Roman, welcome to my Patton Is A Slut Agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: A different kind of dancing.





	tarried once and listened long

**Author's Note:**

> First nsfw fic in the LAOFT verse, following directly from _First Dance_

The slightly-intoxicated feeling of their little fairy circle was gone, but it hadn’t taken any of the _emotions_ with it. Patton still felt like his skin was rippling with them, and he was so keyed up he shivered everywhere Roman touched him as he carefully laid Patton in the bed.

Logan followed them, shuddering when Patton scraped his nails across his stomach, and Patton hummed, amused, in response.

“Could I get a kiss, Lo?” he said sweetly; Logan didn’t hesitate to crawl up further alongside him and close his mouth over Patton’s.

Patton pulled Logan’s bottom lip between his immediately – that jasmine tea flavor from the dance was still lingering in Logan’s mouth, and Patton chased it with a swipe of his tongue.

“You should be wearing less clothes,” Patton murmured, grinning when Logan instantly went about divesting himself of his shirt and pants while trying not to stop kissing Patton.

Warm breath fanned over Patton’s hip and he giggled at the tickling sensation. Breaking the kiss with a soft smacking sound, he looked down at Roman’s flushed and smiling face. Logan didn’t seem too upset; he began nuzzling his face into Patton’s neck with the occasional sigh that made Patton hum happily.

“Hi,” said Patton, already a little breathless. Roman smirked up at from his place between Patton’s thighs, almost absentmindedly fiddling with the waist of Patton’s pants and wearing the least convincing innocent expression Patton had ever seen.

“Hey, Goldilocks,” he said playfully.

“Whatcha doing?” laughed Patton.

“Haven’t decided,” said Roman, making Patton shiver all over again, “Any requests?”

“I-”

Logan chose that moment to just barely nip at Patton’s jawline and Patton was already so keyed up he let out a high pitched keen that made Roman’s eyes go near totally black.

“I am _way_ too antsy to wait for you to stretch me,” gasped Patton, and Roman’s hands jerked on Patton’s hips, his nails just barely digging in. Logan made some kind of strangled, guttural growl into Patton’s neck.

“Can you suck me off?” Patton finished, biting his lip.

“Happily,” Roman groaned, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the crease of Patton’s hip. He kept at it as he started freeing Patton from the confines of his pants, and there was almost certainly going to be a spectacular bruise there would last days and Patton could press it whenever he wanted and remember this exactly-

Patton let out another, softer moan, turning his head and looking over at their missing piece through lidded eyes.

“And what are you doing all the way over there?” he purred, “You look lonely,”

Virgil was laying on his stomach, watching the three of them with the kind of single-minded focus Patton had only ever seen him apply to _this_, the kind that reminded Patton that Virgil was something thunderous and impossibly powerful beneath the moonflower-pale skin and that he loved _them_, which was a little terrifying but mostly just made Patton feel like he could swallow the sun whole.

“Waiting,” rumbled Virgil, giving Patton a crooked smile, “Some of us are patient,”

Patton laughed, but it abruptly cut off into groan just this side of shout when Roman closed his lips over the head of Patton’s cock.

“_Oh_, oh,”

Patton’s hand slipped through Roman’s hair, just barely tugging. The flat of Roman’s tongue ran along the underside and Patton nearly wailed.

He turned, craning his neck and reaching for Logan with his free hand. He was a little overeager and their noses bumped, but then Patton dragged him by the back of the neck into a blistering kiss that was nearly all teeth.

Roman sank all the way down abruptly, his mouth a warm suction from the root of Patton’s cock to the tip and all Patton managed to get out was strangled, warning cry of Roman’s name before spots exploded in his vision and he came like someone had electrocuted him.

Coughing a little, Roman pulled off. Patton felt a little dazed but he frowned, contrite.

“Sorry,” he gasped, embarrassed.

“I don’t mind,” said Roman, giddy and grinning, “You really were all worked up, weren’t you?”

Patton smiled back, and he smiled even wider when Virgil moved in that eye-blink-fast way and dragged Roman onto his lap.

“Now who’s impatient?” Patton teased, and Virgil barely reacted with an unimpressed look before cupping Roman’s face and licking into his mouth with a kiss so filthy it made Patton’s stomach give a very interested _lurch_ in spite of the fact that _that_ was definitely not happening for at _least _another few minutes.

“So beautiful,” Virgil murmured against Roman’s lips, “Love the way you look, so gorgeous-”

Roman made a needy, desperate sound into Virgil’s mouth, and a nearly identical one came from the crook of Patton’s neck.

“_Patton_,” Logan whined, and Patton let out a soft, apologetic noise before shifting to face him.

“Sorry, honey. Do you need attention?” he crooned, kissing Logan again.

Patton dragged a hand down Logan’s ribs, pressing a kiss to his throat that made Logan huff impatiently. Coaxing Logan up until his back was against the headboard, Patton straddled his hips, ducking his head to press deceptively chaste kisses all over Logan’s chest.

“Patton, _please_,” Logan pleaded, and Patton smiled against his sternum. Logan’s heartbeat was erratic and hummingbird-quick under Patton’s lips.

“Please, what?” he said sweetly.

“Please- please touch me,” he said.

“Like this?” said Patton demurely, barely pressing the heel of his hand through the crotch of Logan’s boxers.

Logan let out a stream of nonsensical curses and inhuman noises, and Patton bit his lip to keep from grinning.

“Something the matter, sweetheart?” he crooned.

“You are impossible,” Logan breathed, but his head was thrown back, his mouth half slack and panting.

Roman groaned, and Patton could barely see him and Virgil, now devoid of their clothes, in the corner of his eye; Logan turned toward them like his gaze was magnetized..

Patton smirked, and took advantage of his distraction to free Logan’s straining cock from his underwear, before slowly spread the beading precum along his shaft.

Logan moaned, loud and just unnatural enough that it made the space behind Patton’s eyes throb, but he ignored it. He seated himself a little more comfortably in Logan’s lap, cupping Logan’s face with his free hand and turning it back toward the other two.

“Aren’t they pretty?” he cooed as he started firm, slow strokes, running his thumb over the crown on every pass, “They look so good don’t they?”

“I- I-”

“Don’t you wanna answer me, honey?”

“Beautiful,” gasped Logan, and Roman mewled faintly..

“Virgil,” lilted Patton, and he was a little proud of how steady his voice and his hand stayed, “You should come closer so we can see better,”

“Are you going to ask politely?” said Virgil, his voice so low Patton almost felt it in the hollow of his rib cage more than he actually heard it, and his eyelids fluttered. Patton could just barely see Virgil grinning against Roman’s throat.

“Please,” Patton gasped,, “Will you _please_ come closer?”

Virgil lifted Roman – who was making all sorts of lovely and _very_ distracting noises against Virgil’s shoulder – and shifted the two of them until he was next to Logan against the headboard. He resumed palming Roman’s cock in his lap, and Roman immediately leaned down, lunging to kiss Logan so eagerly the bridges of their noses clacked and Patton startled, almost stopping entirely.

But neither of them even seemed to notice; Roman threaded his fingers through Logan’s hair, and Patton caught a glimpse of their tongues slipping together the same moment Roman _yanked_ and Logan came all over Patton’s hand with a startled shout.

Roman was right behind him, Virgil growling something in his ear as he came down from it; Patton slowed his strokes, but he didn’t stop until Logan feebly batted at his hand. Wiping his fingers on the sheet beside him, Patton leaned in to kiss Logan on the forehead. He stayed like that, his lips pressed to the skin there until Logan settled.

Patton pulled back the same moment Roman gave Virgil slow, languid kiss and then just barely pulled back to grin.

“Can I suck you off?”

“Sure,” said Virgil, his voice casual but his expression sending tremors through Patton’s hands and a burst of adrenaline to his system. Patton’s cock twitched slightly, once more getting interested in the goings-on, but Patton hadn’t quite figured out yet if it was going to actually escalate to a round two.

Taking Virgil’s hand as Roman lowered himself, he pressed kisses to Virgil’s palm and inner wrist as Roman’s head started to bob and Virgil hissed between his clenched teeth.

“Feel good?” Patton teased

“You’re shameless,” said Virgil, sounding a lot less reproachful and a lot more blissed out than the actual words would suggest.

“What do I have to be ashamed about?” said Patton, soft and cheerful.

“Nothing,” said Virgil fervently, “Nothing, ever,”

Patton’s breath hitched.

Roman did something that made Virgil’s eyelids flutter slightly, a string of incomprehensible curses spilling from his mouth that picked back up into feverish praise.

“So good,” he groaned, “Roman, so gorgeous, love- love the way your mouth feels, so hot-”

Roman moaned, muffled by Virgil’s cock against his tongue and Virgil’s eyes rolled back in his head the second Roman tapped his hands on Virgil’s hip and visibly swallowed around him.

Roman pulled off with a slick _pop_, and Virgil immediately reached for him, kissing him and swiping his tongue across Roman’s lip, catching one of the stray drops of cum.

“Narcissist,” Roman teased.

Patton snorted, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Don’t kinkshame me,” said Virgil, his voice somehow managing to be deadpan in spite of the fact that he was still half gasping.

Roman lost it, and even Logan, who was about three-quarters of the way to asleep by now, let out a snort of amusement.

“Me too?” said Patton, leaning in. Virgil met him halfway, open mouthed and still tasting of Roman’s cedar-burning smoke and his own cum.

It was beginning to look like a yes on the round two.

“Shameless,” Virgil breathed, pulling away to press kisses along Patton’s neck, his cool breath making Patton shiver on every exhale. He said it the same way he always said “beautiful” or “perfect” or “stunning,” half reverence and half burning, insatiable need.

Patton hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes until they fluttered open and he saw Logan, definitely not sleepy at all and pressing soft pecks along Virgil’s shoulder blade. Patton jumped when a searing warm hand pressed against the small of his back.

They all three paused.

“No?” came Roman’s voice, just behind him.

Patton tilted his head back, grinning upside down at Roman.

“Very much yes,” he encouraged.

And never let it be said that his fiances didn’t respond _very_ well to encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> my nsfw blog is [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) (though its not very active) and I'm also [@tulipscominallsortsofcolors!](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
